The creation of stereoscopic views, with a first image being presented to the left eye and second image being presented to the right eye, thereby creating an illusion of a three dimensional surface is well known. However, previous systems have required complex preparation and high fidelity images have generally not been possible. Further, the general choice of images has been limited with the images normally only being specially prepared images.
There is a general need for being able to produce high fidelity stereoscopic images on demand and in particular for producing images by means of a portable camera device wherein the stereoscopic image can be taken at will.